narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gedō Arts
As a wielder of the Rinnegan, Raido benefits greatly from its abilities. In its own right it allows one to wield the Six Paths Technique, and other various advantages in battle. Raido however after studying in the shrine of the Sage, created a different style that uses the Rinnegans powers and abilities. Naming it the Gedo Arts, while Raido has yet to fully explain to anyone the motive behind these Arts, it is know that the Rinnegan and impeccable mastery of each of the Six Path is required. Based on Raido's prowess with the Rinnegan the Gedo Arts abilities of covers a considerable distance. From barriers that destroy the Yang abilities of Ninjutsu removing their physical form, or destroying the Kekkei Genkai, or ninjutsu and even dojutsu. As of now Raido study is constantly in pursuit of the study of the Outer Path, and the possibilities are endless. Raido can do great harm to those who stand to him, inflicting career ending moves on shinobi. As his study deepens Raido has created some very unholy variants of these moves under the Gedō Arts title, majority of which he has not revealed. However Raido has broken them down into two aspects of study, The one which uses the Outer Path, and its abilities. The other using the Inner Path, and its abilities. While the Inner Path has been less researched. Raido has created concepts for himself to follow up on. While a few of these moves require for Raido to have his Rinnegan active there are moves that do not require such an action. The Arts allow for Raido to mix and match any of the Six Paths, including the outer and inner paths together to bring life to new jutsu be them both powerful and dangerous. He also shown the ability to combine them with the Nature Releases as well since he has master all 5 of the basic elements. As of now Raido is the only person to create such a style Gedō Arts. Despite the name not all of the Gedō Arts need the Rinnegan to be active in order to be used, as seen with the Formless Imagination jutsu. Which can be used with or without the Rinnegan active. Outer Path The Outer Path (外道, Gedō) is the ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan to revive the dead. Said to live outside the realm of life and death, the user could use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive people that he or she had recently killed. The souls of these people would be temporarily stored in the King of Hell. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto Yakushi made note of how he could have Nagato kill the jinchūriki temporarily, store their souls in the King of Hell and then revive them at a later time. The Outer Path is based on enlightenment seeking higher learning releasing one self from the Cycle of the Original six realms, paths. Refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment those seeking Knowledge. As stated this particular study is studied within the Outer Path. By way of the Outer Path, and the Naraka Path, Raido was able to discover the Naraka Realm which is located in the stomach of the King of Hell, who always appears when the Naraka Paths powers are used. However Raido is the sole person with access to and fro of this realm. According to Yama The Naraka Realm was created by way of the Outer Path by The Sage of the Six. In his years he learned death was not a punishment, but freed one from the actions of their life allowing them to not learn the error of their ways. The Gedō Arts abilities ranges greatly from making any form of chakra useless to eliminating the ability to use Ninjutsu, taking away the main stable of shinobi. Forcing opponents to fight up close where they run the risk of getting hit with Raido's more deadlier moves. Discovered/Created techniques *Gedō Art: Eternal Somnolence of the Six Paths *Gedō Art: Formless Imagination *Gedō Arts: Vanquisher of Six Truths *Gedō Arts: Twin Orchestra of Dissonance Inner Path This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the Naidō (内道; Literally meaning "Inner Path"), and is thus considered misguided and heretical. This goes against the Doctrine of those who seek enlightenment, hence looking toward the outer path. The Inner Paths working have not fully been explained by either Raido X or Yama, but it has been assumed that it looks within oneself for answers. Being that it is misguided on heretical, it assumes that is in conjuncture with the three great poisons that reside within the body. The three poisons (of ignorance, attachment, and aversion) are the primary causes that keep sentient beings trapped in samsara, which is estimated to be the working of the Inner Path. Raido in time learned more and began to understand the Inner Path focused on two aspects. On one account it was considered misguided and Heretical, and on the other side of the spectrum it allows for Self awareness, and power from within. This allowed Raido to once more enter training with Yama who taught him how to create a separate container in his body to which could store his own chakra. Allowing it to amplify over time, as it did it would become more pure and more power, and allow Raido to separate his power to use just what was needed. Raido quoted to obtain this one much execute flawless Chakra control to ensure they do not take more than their body can handle. While a number of jutsu are influenced by this path, Raido does not need to access it's chakra to utilize it's jutsu. However when Raido is using Inner Path chakra all of his original abilities are amplified past that our a normal human and that of his own abilities, as he has access to a more purified chakra substance, than his usual pool. it has been discovered that this particular inner path has been made to merge Raido's body with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path(Six) and use the chakra he himself set aside from his own reserves as well as what he collects from the outside to add to the statue. This is mostly done by Raido's ability to use the Preta Path which can either be stored within the statue or Raido's own reserves. Discovered/Created techniques *Inner Path (Six Paths) *Limbo: Heretical Supper *Gedō Arts: Eternal Mantra of Ṇamōkāra Various Other Techniques Founded *Siddha *Śūnyatā Zetsumei *Benediction of Avidya *Gedō Arts: Nourishing Last Supper Trivia *Gedō (外道; Literally meaning "Outer Path"), derived from the Sanskrit Tīrthika, refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the Naidō (内道; Literally meaning "Inner Path"), and is thus considered misguided and heretical. *There has been great speculation on whether or not the ability to sense dukkha comes from the study of the Gedo Arts. Neither Raido nor Yama have spoken on either and is still unknown. *The Gedō Art is based off Raido's intensive study of the Rinnegan, according to him he has yet to scratch the surface of it's potential. The Arts are based on the Arihants and their Vanquisher of enemies title. Since Raido was not meant to walk in the path of sages he discovered and created arts he could wield in the name of Arihants. These arts are not related to Sage Arts nor are meant to counter them. These arts were studied and mastered within the Arihant Shrine *Raido taught a single individual Art to each of his children that did not need the correlation of the Rinnegan. Since they carry his same chakra signature they are able to use these techniques, however the majority of the Arts passed along side with Raido.